Remember
by uculicious
Summary: Demi untuk menemukan sang pelaku pembunuh saudara kembarnya. Sai memutuskan berperan sebagai Sasuke untuk memulihkan ingatan Ino, kekasih Sasuke, yang menjadi satu2nya saksi kunci.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto Selamanya milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

Hujan yang mengguyur wilayah Konoha seakan mewakili perasaan orang-orang yang kehilangan. Tangisan pilu menjadi latar suara selain suara petir yang menggelegar. Salah satunya berasal dari seorang pria berkulit pucat dengan mata hitam yang ikut meneteskan air mata saat menyaksikan seluruh tubuh saudara kembarnya diselimuti kain putih, lalu dibawa pergi meninggalkan lokasi dengan mobil ambulan.

Setelah dinyatakan hilang hampir dua minggu lamanya. Sasuke Uchiha—saudara kembar dari Sai Shimura, ditemukan tidak bernyawa di salah satu rumah yang diketahui sudah lama tidak berpenghuni di kawasan yang cukup jauh dari tempat tinggalnya. Selain Sasuke, ditemukan pula seorang gadis yang seumuran dengannya dalam kondisi yang cukup kritis. Perempuan berambut pirang panjang bernama Ino Yamanaka itu diketahui adalah kekasih dari Sasuke Uchiha, yang ternyata juga ikut menghilang di hari yang sama dengan hilangnya Sasuke.

Sementara pihak kepolisian masih mencari bukti-bukti pendukung untuk mengungkap kejadian yang terjadi, tidak ada satu pun yang diizinkan untuk masuk atau sekadar mendekat ke tempat kejadian perkara. Karenanya Sai hanya bisa menyaksikan kepergian mayat saudaranya dalam diam, di luar garis polisi yang terpasang di depan halaman rumah itu. Satu tangannya menggenggam payung biru dan satu tangannya lagi merangkul bahu sang ibu yang menangis tersedu-sedu.

Sepasang mata hitamnya kini bergulir menatap tajam perempuan pirang yang terbaring tak berdaya, yang juga dibawa masuk ke dalam mobil ambulan lain. Menyusul pergi mengikuti mobil yang membawa Sasuke. Entah benar ikut dibawa ke tempat yang sama Sasuke atau tidak? Tapi Sai yakin mereka menuju ke tempat yang berbeda. Kenapa? Karena perempuan itu tidak bernasib sama dengan saudara kembarnya. Dia masih hidup dan menurut pihak kepolisian dia-lah satu-satunya kunci dari kasus ini.

Satu-satunya saksi hidup yang dapat membuka misteri yang terjadi di dalam rumah itu. Namun agak disayangkan, satu-satunya saksi mata yang hidup itu … koma.

….

Pintu kamar bercat putih itu segera dibuka oleh salah seorang polisi yang berjaga di depan kamar Ino. Sai mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan yang bercat sama seperti pintunya. Satu-satunya jendela kamar yang ada dibiarkan tertutup. Meski begitu, sinar matahari masih bisa menembus kaca bening yang berukuran lebar itu.

Seminggu yang lalu dokter sudah menyatakan bahwa Ino telah berhasil melewati masa kritisnya. Itulah sebabnya Sai bisa mengunjungi Ino.

Seperti biasanya, Sai akan duduk di bangku sebelah kanan tempat tidur Ino. Memandangi atau lebih tepatnya menunggu sadarnya perempuan yang menjadi satu-satunya saksi mata, yang masih tertidur lelap—seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Kedua matanya masih terpejam. Dadanya masih bergerak berarturan, tanda bahwa dia masih hidup.

Luka-luka di wajahnya sudah menghilang seakan tidak pernah ada goresan atau memar yang bersarang di sana. Kulit putih itu kembali mulus meski tampak sedikit pucat. Dan Sai harus akui kalau hal itu sama sekali tidak mengurangi kecantikannya.

Berbeda dengan beberapa luka di tubuhnya. Sai mendengar kalau hampir di beberapa bagian tubuhnya terdapat luka yang lebih parah. Dan yang terparah ada pada kedua kakinya. Tidak hanya memar dan beberapa goresan, tapi juga terdapat keretakan pada tulangnya. Diduga keretakkan itu didapat karena adanya benturan keras dari benda tumpul. Berkali-kali.

Dan itu membuat Sai selalu berpikir, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Pertanyaan yang muncul setiap kali Sai menatap Ino. Ia berharap Ino bisa segera sadar dan menceritakan kejadian yang menimpa dirinya bahkan sampai merebut nyawa saudara kembarnya. Mengapa semua hal itu bisa terjadi? Siapa pelakunya? Sai ingin mendengar serinci mungkin. Sehingga ketika semua terbongkar pihak kepolisian pun bisa bergerak cepat menangkap pelakunya kemudian menghukumnya dengan hukuman seberat-beratnya.

Bukan Sai beranggapan bahwa pihak kepolisian tidak bisa menemukan siapa pelakunya. Banyak orang kompeten yang sedang bekerja keras memecahkan benang kusut atas kasus ini. Sai berterima kasih akan itu, tapi waktu juga terus berlalu. Bahkan sudah satu bulan terlewati, dan kenyataannya belum ada kemajuan yang berarti pada kasus ini.

Jadi bukan salahnya jika Sai berharap banyak pada Ino. Orang yang menjadi satu-satunya saksi kunci. Orang yang bisa membuka kabut gelap yang menutupi kasus ini.

Dan kali ini harapan Sai terkabulkan.

Kelopak mata itu perlahan-lahan terbuka, menampakkan mata birunya yang indah. Tanpa basi-basi lagi Sai bangkit dan memberitahu pihak rumah sakit bahwa Ino telah sadarkan diri. Saat ini, tidak hanya pihak rumah sakit yang berada di dalam kamar Ino. Hatake Kakashi selaku pemimpin kasus kematian Sasuke juga hadir di sana.

Semua mata tertuju pada sosok Ino yang terbaring lemah. Netra birunya telah terbuka sempurna dan memandang sayu sekelilingnya.

"Kalian siapa?"

Itulah kalimat pertama yang keluar dari mulutnya setelah sebulan tertidur lelap. Mata birunya bergerak perlahan menatap satu persatu orang yang berdiri mengelilinginya. Kedua alisnya berkerut dan keterkejutan tampak jelas menghiasi wajahnya.

"Tenang. Tidak perlu cemas, Yamanaka- _san_ ," ucap dokter yang selama ini bertugas menangani Ino. Pria paruh baya itu pun mengecek tanda-tanda kesehatan Ino, dibantu dua orang suster yang sibuk mencatat sesuatu, yang Sai sendiri tidak tahu itu apa.

"Yamanaka?" tanya Ino bingung, "Siapa? Apa itu aku?" tanyanya lagi, yang kini tampak cemas.

Kali ini keterkejutan berganti muncul di wajah semua yang berdiri di dalam ruangan itu. Tanpa terkecuali. Seiring keheningan yang hanya Ino dapatkan sebagai jawaban. Gadis pirang itu mulai panik karena tidak bisa mengingat apapun, bahkan jati dirinya sendiri. Ino menjerit histeris lalu menangis tersedu-sedu, bahkan meronta-ronta saat dokter memintanya untuk tenang. Karenanya Kabuto—Dokter yang bertanggung jawab atas Ino—memerintahkan semua orang untuk meninggalkan ruangannya.

Salah satu suster itu menutup pintu ruangan Ino. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukan selain menunggu dengan cemas. Tak terkecuali Sai yang masih menatap pintu kamar itu dengan tegang. Beberapa pertanyaan tentang bagaimana-bagaimana sudah berseliweran di otaknya. Berusaha menolak pun rasanya percuma, Sai tahu kemungkinan terbesar yang akan didengarnya dari Kakashi setelah terlebih dahulu pria perak itu mendatangi Kabuto beberapa saat lalu.

"Untuk sementara kami tidak bisa menanyakan perihal kasus ini padanya," ucap Kakashi yang kini duduk tepat di samping Sai. Mengembuskan asap putih dari rokok yang dihisapnya. Angin sore itu cukup kencang sehingga dengan cepat membawa pergi asap putih itu hingga lenyap.

Pandangan Sai yang semula terfokus pada gedung rumah sakit Konoha kini berpindah menatap pria di sebelahnya, "Lalu bagaimana dengan pelakunya? Bukankah kalian seharusnya dengan cepat menangkap pelakunya?"

Tidak ada nada santai pada pertanyaan Sai barusan. Satu-satunya hal yang menjadi harapan Sai untuk membongkar cepat kasus ini ternyata berakhir dengan kekecewaan. Lantas bagaimana lagi ia bisa bersabar?

Kakashi hanya melirik dari sudut matanya. "Memangnya apa yang bisa kau harapkan dari seseorang yang kehilangan ingatannya?"

"Jadi kalian hanya diam dan menunggu sampai ingatannya kembali?" Tanya Sai dengan nada dan pandangan tak terima. Sai tahu bukan hanya dirinya yang kecewa setelah mengetahui kondisi Ino. Tapi juga pihak kepolisian yang ikut menelan pil kekecewaan setelah sebulan lamanya menanti kesadaran saksi mata itu.

Tapi perkataan Kakashi barusan tidak nyaman terdengar di telinga Sai. Bisa-bisanya dia berbicara seperti itu—semudah itu. Seolah pria perak itu mengatakan pada Sai dengan entengnya untuk menunggu. Seakan hanya itulah yang bisa dilakukannya atau mungkin satu-satunya harapan yang ada, yaitu dengan menunggu.

Namun pria berambut perak itu seperti sudah bisa menduganya. Tampak Kakashi tidak terkejut pada reaksi Sai barusan. Amarah yang jelas menguar dari mata hitamnya. Dengan santai Kakashi menghisap kembali batang rokok yang sudah menciut dari ukuran awalnya.

"Kami bekerja dalam diam, Sai," jawab Kakashi tenang. "Dan jika kau masih ingin menemuinya, kuharap kau bisa bekerja sama untuk tidak menanyakan atau mengungkit-ungkit kasus ini padanya."

Kakashi bangkit sembari mengembuskan asap putih dari isapan terakhirnya, sedangkan nasib batang rokok itu sudah tergeletak di atas tanah. Diriliknya lagi Sai dari sudut matanya. Jelas sekali pria itu menampakkan ekspresi yang tidak menerima keputusannya.

"Aku serius, Sai," tegas Kakashi. Penegasan bahwa ia tidak peduli apakah Sai menerima keputusannya atau tidak.

Diinjaknya batang rokok itu hingga padam barulah pria berambut perak itu meninggalkan Sai, yang terus menatap kepergiannya dengan pandangan yang masih sama.

…

Keesokannya Sai kembali datang mengunjungi kekasih saudara kembarnya. Sai memang tidak bisa menerima keputusan Kakashi, tapi Sai harus bisa menelan itu mentah-mentah. Mau tidak mau ia harus menerimanya agar izin menemui Ino masih bisa didapatnya.

Jika biasanya Sai mendapati perempuan pirang itu tertidur lelap, maka kali ini tidak lagi. Tubuhnya memang terbaring lemah di atas kasur, namun kedua mata birunya sudah terbuka sempurna. Menatap kedatangan Sai dengan penuh keterkejutan.

"Sa …"

Ino bergumam pelan. Bibirnya gemetaran, mencoba untuk melontarkan satu kata yang seolah tersendat di tenggorokannya. Beberapa kilasan ingatan menyambarnya. Samar, sangat samar, tapi Ino serasa ingin memuntahkan apa yang datang ke dalam pikirannya.

Mata birunya tidak meninggalkan wajah Sai barang sedetik pun, meski Sai menoleh sekilas ke belakang saat menyadari kehadiran Kakashi. Mata birunya menatap lekat-lekat, dan goresan gambar itu semakin lama semakin terbentuk. Sebuah wajah.

Sai memberi ruang Kakashi untuk masuk sehingga dua pria itu berdiri tepat di depan pintu yang terbuka lebar. Dan saat Sai kembali menolehkan wajahnya pada Ino, perempuan itu akhirnya melontarkan satu kata. Satu kata yang membuat kedua mata Sai melebar.

"Sasuke …"

Ya. Satu kata berupa sebuah nama yang tak asing bagi Sai dan juga Kakashi. Apakah ini artinya ingatan Ino telah kembali?

Di antara dua pria yang masih terkejut. Kakashi-lah yang terlebih dahulu mengambil inisiatif menghampiri Ino.

"Ingatan Anda sudah kembali?" Tanya Kakashi mencoba terdengar sesantai mungkin. Mengusahakan agar perempuan itu tidak merasa tertekan atau kebingungan.

Mata biru Ino berubah sayu, "Aku tidak ingat," jawabnya dengan penuh rasa sesal, kemudian menambahkan. "Tapi rasa-rasanya wajah itu tidak asing, lalu nama itu keluar begitu saja,"

"Apa benar kau … Sasuke?" Kali ini Ino melempar pertanyaan pada Sai yang sedikit terhalang oleh tubuh Kakashi. Menyadari itu, Kakashi pun menggeser tubuhnya, ikut menoleh pada Sai yang juga tengah menatapnya penuh tanya.

Kedua pria itu diam. Bungkam dalam bahasa, namun berbicara dengan mata. Jawaban apa yang harus Sai berikan? Mungkin itulah yang Sai sampaikan lewat tatapan matanya sekaligus meminta persetujuan pria di depannya. Kakashi yang menyadarinya segera menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Matanya mengintimidasi, menekankan pada Sai untuk tidak melakukan ide itu.

Sai menyerah. Mengubur dalam-dalam keinginannya untuk memberitahukan semuanya pada Ino. Mata hitamnya kini berpindah. Mendapati mata biru yang tak juga melepaskan tatapannya dari Sai.

 _Haruskah?_

Tak lama Sai pun menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. Kakashi bahkan sampai melebarkan kedua matanya atas jawaban yang dipilih oleh Sai. Jawaban gila, batinnya. Pria itu lantas berniat memprotesnya, namun tidak dilakukannya karena mendapati Ino yang tiba-tiba memekik kesakitan.

Satu tangannya yang terbebas dari jarum infus sudah memijit-mijit kepalanya yang terasa nyeri. Matanya menyipit menahan sakit. Mulutnya terus mengulang kata sasuke berkali-kali. Tampak Ino sedang berusaha keras mengingat-ingat sosok di depannya. Namun bukan ingatan yang didapat oleh Ino melainkan nyeri yang semakin menusuk-nusuk kepalanya. Serasa ujung rambut yang tertanam di kepalanya terbuat dari jarum. Napasnya pun semakin tidak beraturan.

"Tenanglah. Kau tidak perlu memaksakan ingatanmu," pinta Kakashi yang sayangnya tidak dipedulikan oleh Ino.

Ino merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh. Ada perasaan aneh yang kini melandanya. Tapi, Ino tidak bisa menemukan atau menebak perasaan aneh apa itu. Karenanya Ino tidak bisa begitu saja berhenti. Ia merasa sedikit lagi bisa menemukan perasaan aneh itu. Ino yakin hanya sedikit memaksakan diri, ia pasti bisa menemukannya.

Tahu bahwa perempuan itu tidak menuruti perintahnya, Kakashi segera berlari keluar dan memberitahukan kondisi Ino pada dokter, sedangkan Sai memilih untuk berjalan menghampiri Ino. Mendekati perempuan yang tengah menahan sakit terutama pada bagian kepalanya. Namun Sai tidak memedulikannya. Sai malah berharap Ino benar-benar bisa menemukan ingatannya kembali.

Ino mendongak, "Sasuke …," panggilnya lirih. Pandangan mata mereka bertemu dan hal itu membuat sakit pada bagian kepala Ino semakin menjadi-jadi. Napasnya terengah-engah. Kali ini bukan hanya pada bagian kepala tapi dadanya juga merasakan sesuatu yang menyakitkan.

Mata hitam itu.

"Sasuke … Sasuke ...," panggil Ino lagi. Tangannya terulur, berusaha menggapai Sai yang semakin dekat dengannya. Namun yang ada dadanya terasa semakin sesak. Bagai dipukul benda berat berkali-kali.

Pandangan matanya buram karena tiba-tiba air mata Ino mengalir begitu saja. Denyut di kepalanya semakin menggila kala Sai telah berdiri di dekatnya. Kepalanya benar-benar seperti dhantam kuat-kuat sampai-sampai Ino tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Berikut dengan ribuan perasaan yang tidak bisa ia mengerti. Bergejolak dan membuatnya semakin sesak. Sakitnya semakin tak tertahankan hingga saat ujung jarinya bisa menyentuh Sai. Ino langsung tidak sadarkan diri.

Tepat saat itu Kabuto masuk dengan tergesa-gesa, Kakashi juga berlari membuntuti diikuti beberapa perawat yang kemudian menyuruh mereka untuk keluar ruangan.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Kakashi segera setelah pintu ruangan Ino tertutup rapat.

"Dia tiba-tiba tidak sadarkan diri begitu aku mendekatinya," jawab Sai santai.

"Kau gila!" bentak Kakashi lantang, bahkan kedua polisi yang berjaga di depan kamar Ino tersentak karena suaranya.

"Jika sesuatu terjadi pada Ino maka kau telah membahayakan satu-satunya saksi penting kasus ini. Dan kau tahu, seterusnya aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu untuk menemuinya," ancam Kakashi, yang kali ini telah berhasil mengembalikan nada bicaranya.

"Tidakkah kau lihat tadi. Dia mengingat Sasuke."

"Dan apa yang kaulakukan? Kau mengakui dirimu sebagai Sasuke. Jangan gila, Sai. Aku masih berlaku baik karena kau adalah anak dari teman baikku. Tapi aku tidak bisa terus berlaku begitu padamu!"

"Karena kupikir itu adalah satu-satunya cara agar bisa mengembalikan ingatannya."

"Jangan konyol. Pulanglah! Waktu berkunjungmu sudah habis."

Sai menghela napas gusar sebelum akhirnya memutuskan mengikuti perintah Kakashi. Membantah pun percuma. Yang ada hanya akan membuat Sai dirugikan nantinya. Sai masih membutuhkan izinnya untuk bisa menemui Ino.

Dan benar. Esoknya, salah seorang polisi penjaga kamar Ino tetap membukakan pintu untuk Sai. Sepertinya Kakashi masih mengizinkan Sai untuk datang menemui Ino atau lebih tepatnya, Kakashi masih memercayai Sai.

Mendapati perempuan itu tertidur, Sai pun duduk seperti biasanya dan memandangi wajah pucat Ino. Memandangi wajah kekasih dari saudara kembarnya. Satu-satunya saudara yang terpisah darinya sejak sembilan tahun yang lalu. Keputusan ayah dan ibu mereka yang memilih jalan perpisahan menyebabkan mereka juga memiliki nasib yang sama. Terpisah. Sasuke ikut dengan ayahnya dan tetap menyandang marga Uchiha. Sedangkan Sai ikut ibunya tinggal di Kumo dengan menyandang marga ibunya, Shimura.

Awalnya Sai cukup terkejut saat tahu Sasuke memiliki seorang kekasih. Komunikasi di antara keduanya masih tergolong intens, tapi tidak pernah sekalipun Sasuke membicarakan perihal kisah asmaranya. Sasuke memang lebih pendiam dari Sai. Ia hanya akan berbicara seperlunya saja. Sejak perpisahan kedua orangtua mereka Sasuke pun semakin jarang berbicara. Karenanya hingga saat ini Sai masih tidak memercayai hubungan Sasuke dan Ino yang telah terjalin hampir dua tahun lamanya.

"Sasuke."

Sebuah suara lemah menyadarkan Sai dari lamunan. Segera Sai menatap Ino yang baru saja mengeluarkan suaranya. Memanggil nama yang ia pakai sekarang. Sai pun tersenyum ramah. Setidaknya ia tidak ingin membuat Ino merasa tertekan seperti kemarin. Semua hal butuh proses, begitupun dengan yang Sai lakukan sekarang. Proses untuk mendapatkan ingatan Ino meski harus berpura-pura menjadi kekasihnya.

"Bolehkah aku bertanya?" tanya Ino ragu. Namun tatapan matanya jelas sekali memancarkan permohonan.

Sai mengangguk kemudian menggeser kursinya agar lebih dekat dengan Ino. Suara Ino masih terlampau pelan karenanya Sai tidak ingin Ino menghabiskan tenaganya untuk menguatkan volume suaranya.

"Apakah kita memiliki hubungan spesial?"

"Ya. Kau pacarku," jawab Sai lembut.

Ino tersenyum, "Begitukah? Pantas saja ada perasaan aneh yang muncul setiap aku melihatmu." Dan senyumannya semakin lebar kala Sai menggenggam tangan kanannya. Meremas jari-jari mungil itu dengan lembut. Namun alasan Sai melakukan ini hanya agar Ino tidak merasa tertekan seperti kemarin. Ia butuh agar Ino bisa mengingatnya, lebih dari sekadar nama.

"Maaf karena aku tidak bisa mengingatnya. Tahu-tahu aku terbangun dan merasa asing dengan semuanya. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

Ibu jari Sai mengelus lembut tangan yang terasa dingin itu. Ada dorongan kuat yang menyuruh Sai untuk menceritakan semuanya, namun logikanya masih memerintahkan Sai mengikuti perintah Kakashi agar merahasiakannya. Namun belum sempat Sai menjawab, sebuah suara lain sudah menjawabnya terlebih dahulu.

"Anda mengalami kecelakaan," sahut sebuah suara yang terdengar dari pintu. Sai jelas mengenali suara itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kakashi.

Pria berambut perak itu berdiri tepat di ujung tempat tidur Ino. Memasang senyuman saat matanya bertemu pandang dengan Ino, "Aku Hatake Kakashi. Detektif," ucapnya ramah.

"Detektif?" tanya Ino heran, bahkan meremas tangan Sai dengan kuat. Tampak sekali kalau ia ketakutan, "Memangnya apa yang terjadi? Apa terjadi sesuatu yang buruk? Atau—"

"Tenanglah," perintah Kakashi lembut, "Kondisimu masih lemah, Ino. Bolehkah aku memanggilmu begitu?"

"Apa itu namaku?" tanyanya, namun kali ini menatap pada Sai. Meminta jawaban pada pemuda yang diyakini sebagai kekasihnya. Bisa jadi, saat ini hanya Sai yang Ino percaya.

"Benar. Namamu, Ino Yamanaka," jawab Sai.

Ino mengangguk dan kemudian kembali menatap Kakashi, "Tentu boleh, Hatake- _san_." Kali ini menjawab pertanyaan Kakashi.

Kakashi tersenyum ramah, "Panggil saja Kakashi. Ah, sebenarnya memang ada sesuatu yang buruk mengenai kecelakaan yang menimpamu. Tapi untuk sementara ini aku minta pulihkan dulu kondisi fisikmu, baru setelahnya aku akan menceritakan _det_ _a_ _il_ -nya padamu."

Meski rasa takut itu masih ada, namun Ino menyetujui saran Kakashi. Ia mengangguk pasrah karena dirasa apa yang diucapkan Kakashi ada benarnya.

"Oh, ya. Sa … Sasuke. Ada yang perlu kubicarakan denganmu," ucap Kakashi kikuk saat menyebut nama Sai. Hampir saja ia salah menyebut nama. Dasar. Mau tak mau dia jadi ikut terseret alam permainan konyol Sai, karena tampak sekali Ino merasa nyaman dengan kehadiran Sai.

"Tidak apa-apa kan jika aku meminjam kekasihmu sebentar?" tanya Kakashi pada Ino.

Ragu Ino melepas genggaman Sai. Ada rasa enggan untuk melepas rasa hangat yang membungkus telapak tangannya. Kehangatannya bahkan sampai pada hati Ino. Begitu menentramkan. Dan hatinya seperti berbisik agar tidak melepaskannya. Seakan kehangatan itu pernah pergi, pernah lenyap dari hidupnya.

Pikiran buruk mulai mendominasi Ino. Mungkinkah kecelakaan itu terjadi karena Ino mengejar Sasuke? Karena pria itu memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya. Bisa saja, kan? Toh, Ino tidak ingat apapun? Dan saat tadi ditanya pun Sasuke terlihat enggan menjawabnya.

Refleks Ino menggenggam kembali tangan Sai yang hampir terlepas. Mencengkramnya dengan erat, kali ini tidak berniat untuk dilepaskannya. Sai terkejut, dan langsung menemukan raut ketakutan di wajah cantik Ino.

"A-aku … aku, aku seperti merasa akan kehilanganmu. Apa kau pernah meninggalkanku?" tanya Ino panik. Mata birunya bahkan ikut gemetar seperti tangan yang tengah menggenggam erat tangan Sai. Kakashi yang sudah berdiri di ambang pintu kembali menoleh pada Ino.

Mungkinkah Ino bisa mengingat kejadian Sasuke pergi meninggalkannya, dalam artian tewas? Tapi rasanya tidak. Masih terlalu cepat. Atau mungkin perasaannya tidak lupa kala ia kehilangan pria itu, walau ingatannya tidak bisa mengingatnya. Sepertinya hanya ini yang bisa Kakashi jadikan sebagai kesimpulan.

"Kenapa kaubicara begitu?" Satu tangan Sai yang terbebas sudah membelai pipi Ino lembut. Berusaha menenangkan kekasih saudara kembarnya itu.

"Bukankah setiap hari aku ada di sisimu?" tanya Sai lagi. Kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik, menampilkan senyum lembutnya lagi, "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu." _Sebelum pembunuh kakakku tertangkap_ , tambah Sai dalam hati.

Ino mengangguk ragu. Sama seperti tangannya yang akhirnya kembali melepas genggaman itu. Mata birunya terus menatap punggung Sai yang semakin menjauh sebelum akhirnya hilang berganti dengan daun pintu yang tertutup rapat.

Ada perasaan berbeda. Entah bagaimana Ino bisa merasakannya. Jelas sekali. Seyakin-yakinnya Ino merasa Sasuke pasti akan melempar senyum padanya sebelum menutup pintu itu. Seperti sebuah kebiasaan, yang sekali lagi entah bagaimana Ino bisa merasakannya.

Tapi tadi, pria yang Ino yakini adalah Sasuke. Terus berlalu tanpa pernah lagi menoleh padanya. Punggung itu bagai cermin yang berbeda.

Sai yang berbicara padanya, terasa begitu lembut. Dan dengan senyuman serta sentuhannya, pria itu terasa begitu hangat.

Namun punggung pria itu, Punggung yang menjauh darinya terasa begitu … dingin.

Sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi?

Bersambung.

 **Curcul :**

 **Hai ^^**

 **Aslinya ide ini tuh yang mau kubuat untuk event FLORE, cuma waktu itu yakin ngak bakalan selesai dalam tempo satu bulan hehe. Terus karena bagian awalnya udah keketik, aku lanjutin ajalah sekalian.**

 **Rasa-rasanya aku juga ngak bisa apdet Fic ini cepet *disembur* (Kaya ada yang nungguin aja yak hahaha)**

 **Okelah, sampai sumpa di chap selanjutnya.**

 **.**

 **14 – 12 – 15**

 **[U W]** **—** **Istri sah Taka, One Ok Rock :*** **—**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto selamanya milik Bapak Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Nara Shikamaru?"

Pria bermodel rambut seperti buah nanas itu menoleh, mendapati seorang pria berdiri di depannya. Kepala Shikamaru mengangguk. Pria itu tanpa basa-basi segera menarik kursi dan duduk tepat di depannya. Mata Shikamaru kini sibuk meneliti wajah pria itu. Pria yang bernama Sai Shimura, yang mengaku sebagai saudara kembar dari Sasuke. Sahabatnya. Dan ternyata mereka memang mirip, tapi wajah pria di depannya terlihat sedikit lebih ramah dibanding Sasuke, kulitnya juga lebih pucat.

"Maaf sudah memintamu datang di sela-sela kesibukanmu," ucap Sai setelah memesan minuman.

"Bukan berarti aku tidak mau menerima permintaan maafmu, tapi apakah kau akan bertingkah seperti polisi, menerorku dengan banyak pertanyaan merepotkan?"

Sai tersenyum menanggapi ada nada kekesalan pada ucapan Shikamaru karena nyatanya tebakan pria itu tidak meleset sama sekali.

"Tak kusangka kau orang yang sangat baik, karena meski tahu akan seperti itu kau masih tetap saja datang."

"Kedatanganku hanya untuk pembuktian, apakah kau benar saudara kembar Sasuke. Itu saja." Shikamaru menyandarkan punggungnya. Matanya menatap malas, sama seperti nada bicaranya barusan.

Sejak pertama mengenal Sasuke hingga akhirnya pria itu menutup mata selama-lamanya, tidak pernah Shikamaru tahu kalau Sasuke memiliki saudara kembar. Barulah kemarin ia mengetahuinya. Itu pun masih setengah ragu saat pria yang mengaku bernama Sai Shimura meneleponnya, mengatakan kalau dia adalah saudara kembar dari Sasuke dan meminta untuk bertemu. Dan hari ini tidak ada lagi keraguan dalam diri Shikamaru.

"Jadi, kakakku tidak pernah menceritakan tentang ini padamu?" tanya Sai serius.

"Tak perlu bertanya kalau kau sudah tahu apa jawabannya. Itu merepotkan. Melakukan hal yang percuma adalah sesuatu yang paling kubenci." Tidak ragu Shikamaru menunjukkan ketidaksukaannya lewat nada bicara juga raut wajahnya.

"Maaf." Senyum kembali terukir di wajah Sai. "Apa kau keberatan untuk menceritakan kembali kapan terakhir kali kau bertemu dengan Kakakku?"

Shikamaru menghela napas sembari memejamkan mata. Sedikit menyesal telah datang memenuhi permintaan saudara kembar dari sahabat dekatnya. Namun begitu, Shikamaru tetap menjawab pertanyaan Sai meski dengan nada andalannya. Nada malas.

"Seminggu sebelum Sasuke hilang bersama Ino. Semuanya tampak normal. Kurasa kau pun tahu bagaimana watak Sasuke. Tidak banyak bicara dan begitulah pertemuan terakhir kami, hanya membicarakan beberapa masalah pekerjaan. Lagi pula hal yang wajar bagi seorang _programmer_ terlihat kacau dan berantakan, karena itulah kurasa tidak ada yang salah dengan Sasuke saat itu."

Sai mengangguk paham sebelum kembali mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Apa kakakku memiliki musuh?"

Kali ini Shikamaru mendesah panjang. Seperti perkiraannya, satu pertanyaan akan menghasilkan pertanyaan lain. Tapi, seperti tak ada pilihan lain. Shikamaru tetap bersabar untuk menjawab. Setidaknya pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh pria itu masih tergolong lebih mudah dibanding pihak kepolisian.

"Untuk seseorang yang bisa disebut teman saja Sasuke hanya memiliki beberapa. Dia tidak mudah bersosialisasi, karena itu bagiku kecil kemungkinannya ada orang yang memusuhi Sasuke. Walau dia memang menyebalkan tapi untuk musuh, entahlah kurasa tidak ada."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Ino?" tanya Sai lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Shikamaru cepat. Diikuti gerakan kedua bahunya yang menggedik.

"Yang kutahu kalian bertiga berteman sejak bangku sekolah. Jadi, kupikir kau juga mengenal Ino cukup baik, bukan begitu?"

Ucapan Sai barusan jelas memancing Shikamaru. Dan pria nanas itu dengan baik menangkap maksud tersebut. Ia tidak bodoh untuk tahu ke mana arah pembicaraan Sai. Sepertinya Shikamaru sudah salah menebak. Sai dan pihak kepolisian tidak ada bedanya.

"Terhitung sejak mereka berpacaran. Aku mulai membatasi kedekatanku dengan Ino. Mungkin bukan hanya aku, tapi Ino sendiri juga melakukannya. Entah itu disadari atau tidak, namun kami tidak lagi sedekat dulu."

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Dulu, iya." Shikamaru menjawab tanpa ragu. Ia sudah menerka kalau pertanyaan ini pasti akan terlontar juga.

"Kau punya kekasih?"

"Sayangnya tidak," jawab Shikamaru cepat dan terdengar santai.

"Jadi pembuktian mengenai 'dulu' tidak kau miliki," cecar Sai. Namun pria di depannya masih memasang sikap tenang. Sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu oleh tekanan yang tengah Sai berikan.

"Lantas apakah dengan memiliki kekasih bisa menjadi jaminan tentang sebuah perasaan? Bukankah di luar sana banyak hubungan yang terjalin tanpa adanya rasa cinta?"

"Setidaknya itu bisa menjadi jaminan kuat."

"Intinya sekarang kau mencurigaiku?" Mata yang berukuran lebih kecil dari milik Sai tidak lagi menatap malas, tetapi membalas tegas tatapan mata Sai.

"Sedikit," jawab Sai jujur. Ia tidak perlu menutupi rasa kecurigaannya. Bukankah hal itu bisa menjadi sebuah motif? Sai tidak ingin menutup semua kemungkinan hanya karena pria itu menyambutnya dengan baik atau orang yang Sai temui bersikap sopan padanya, seperti Haruno Sakura. Sahabat dari Ino yang juga ia datangi.

Sama seperti pada Shikamaru, Sai juga melontarkan banyak pertanyaan padanya. Wanita berambut merah muda itu sempat menangis saat Sai menjawab pertanyaannya tentang kondisi Ino. Meski begitu, Sai tidak juga mengendurkan kecurigaannya pada Sakura walau wanita itu sudah menjalin kasih dengan Sasori sejak lama. Motif bisa berupa apa saja, bukan sebatas pada konteks cinta belaka. Rasa iri yang begitu besar akan hal lainnya juga bisa menjadi pemicu.

Namun Sai tidak memperlihatkannya secara terang-terangan seperti yang ia lakukan pada Shikamaru. Bahkan dengan sopan Sai meminta tolong pada Sakura untuk menceritakan kisah asmara antara Ino dan kakaknya. Bagaimana mereka berkenalan hingga pada tahap pengakuan cinta. Selain itu, Sai juga mengatakan kebenaran tentang dirinya yang berpura-pura menjadi Sasuke demi agar ingatan Ino cepat kembali pulih.

Sai tidak menutup-nutupi hal itu dari semua sahabat Sasuke dan Ino. Hampir kesemuanya menyetujui ide Sai, termasuk Shikamaru. Mereka tidak keberatan sama sekali bahkan ikut berperan ketika datang menjengguk Ino.

Kekasih Sasuke itu awalnya merasa takut dan asing menerima kunjungan beberapa sahabatnya. Namun karena didampingi oleh Sai, Ino memberanikan diri untuk mulai berbicara pada mereka. Wanita pirang itu banyak bertanya tentang masa lalunya dan Sai dengan setia menemani. Berkat itu, kondisi Ino pun berangsur membaik. Wajahnya tidak lagi pucat, malahan senyum manis makin sering tergambar di wajah cantiknya terutama ketika Sai ada di sampingnya.

Sore ini pun Sai duduk di samping Ino. Tangannya dengan cekatan mengupas kulit apel, lalu memotong buah itu menjadi ukuran yang mudah dimakan oleh Ino. Sai sama sekali tidak mengalami kesulitan karena dulu ia pernah melakukannya ketika ibunya jatuh sakit. Ino sendiri tidak mengira kalau Sai mahir menggunakan pisau. Perempuan pirang yang berbaring itu pun tersenyum, membuat kegiatan Sai terhenti. Mata yang semula terfokus pada buah di tangannya kini mengarah pada Ino yang malah terkekeh senang.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sai.

Seketika itu juga Ino menghentikan tawanya lalu kembali memasang senyum sebelum menjawab, "Entahlah. Tiba-tiba saja aku membayangkan kau seperti nenek sihir yang ada pada buku cerita, yang Sakura bawakan untukku."

Sai langsung paham cerita apa yang Ino maksudkan.

"Tapi nenek sihir tidak mengupas apelnya untuk dimakan oleh sang Putri," ucap Sai datar, yang kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya lagi. Tak dilihatnya senyuman pada wajah Ino dan anggukkan kepala pirangnya.

"Kau memang bukanlah nenek sihir. Kau adalah pangerannya."

Sai kembali menoleh dan mendapati senyum manis masih tergambar di wajah cantik Ino. Senyum dan Ino. Dua hal yang sepertinya memang diciptakan bersamaan. Melekat erat. Seperti sebuah ciri khas yang menggambarkan bagaimana sosok seorang Ino. Sebuah senyuman. Senyuman yang harus Sai akui semakin mengindahkan pemiliknya. Dia seperti sinar. Dia, bersinar begitu terang.

Mungkinkah senyuman manis Ino menjadi salah satu alasan yang membuat kakaknya jatuh hati?

"Khayalanmu terlalu tinggi." Sai masih berucap dengan nada datar. Namun dalam hati, Sai sudah merutuki diri karena memikirkan hal di luar kasus kematian saudara kembarnya. Apalagi sebuah alasan yang membuat Sasuke jatuh cinta pada Ino. Hal-hal semacam itu tidak seharusnya ia pikirkan.

Disodorkan lagi sepotong apel dan Ino tanpa ragu memasukan potongan itu ke dalam mulutnya. Sesuai dengan yang Sai perkirakan, ruangan pun mendadak sepi. Ino yang sibuk mengunyah tidak lagi mengeluarkan suaranya, begitu juga Sai. Keduanya diam. Namun begitu, mata biru Ino masih bertahan memperhatikan kekasihnya.

Tiba-tiba saja Ino menggelengkan kepalanya sembari terkekeh geli. Seakan ia sedang membayangkan sesuatu yang sangat lucu, dan fokus Sai terpecah karenanya.

"Kenapa lagi?" Sai menatap heran.

Tawa Ino lantas terhenti. Matanya kini menatap lekat Sai. "Kalau dipikir-pikir, aku ini seperti Putri Aurora yang terbangun setelah tertidur panjang. Bedanya, tidak ada satu pun yang kuingat saat aku terbangun selain dirimu, Sasuke."

Sai mematung dalam hitungan detik. Ada perasaan tak menyenangkan mendengar nama mendiang kakaknya disebut. Terlebih nama itu disebut untuk memanggil dirinya. Jujur saja, Sai merasa tak nyaman. Dan batinnya selalu memberontak, karena ia bukanlah Sasuke.

Tentu saja kondisi ini tidaklah menyenangkan bagi Sai sebenarnya. Ia menyadari benar kalau dirinya tengah berbohong. Ia membohongi! Dengan alasan yang sangat egois. Sai sadar, namun selalu ada sisi batinnya yang juga ikut mengingatkan bahwa apa yang ia lakukan kali ini adalah untuk kebaikan berbagai pihak. Tak hanya pihak Sasuke saja, tetapi untuk pihak Ino juga.

Sai memilih tidak menanggapi. Meski begitu, ia membiarkan mata hitamnya tetap menatap Ino yang tersenyum. Sai sendiri tak mengerti mengapa kekasih Sasuke itu masih bisa memasang senyum sebahagia ini setelah kejadian buruk menimpanya, bahkan tanpa adanya ingatan yang tersisa. Apa itu karena sosok Sasuke ada di sampingnya?

Sai jadi merasa bersalah. Senyum Ino hadir karena yang ia tahu Sasuke-lah yang selalu ada di sampingnya. Menemaninya. Jahatkah yang Sai lakukan sekarang?

Senyum riang Ino belum memudar. Seolah tak menyadari Sai yang terpaku di depannya, kekasih Sasuke itu kembali berkata, "Dan sekarang aku ini seperti Rapunzel. Terkurung di satu tempat dan hanya bisa menatap dunia luar dari sebuah jendela." Jarinya menunjuk satu-satunya jendela yang ada di ruangan itu.

Pandangan Sai mengikuti ke arah jari Ino menunjuk. Langit senja dengan keindahan jingganya. Meskipun pemandangan yang tersaji begitu indah, namun yang tertangkap oleh Sai adalah goresan warna kesedihan. Dan Sai tahu apa penyebabnya. Senyuman Ino menghilang, ditambah lagi nada bicaranya barusan tersirat akan rasa sepi. Itu mungkin adalah perasaan Ino yang sebenarnya.

"Sepertinya aku harus memperingatkan Sakura untuk tidak membawakanmu buku-buku aneh lagi," ucap Sai. Mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aneh?" tanya Ino dengan nada tidak terima. "Buku-buku itu tidak aneh. Ceritanya bahkan sangat bagus. Kau tidak suka?"

"Tidak," jawab Sai cepat. Disodorkannya lagi potongan apel itu dan Ino tanpa ragu memakannya. Itulah strategi Sai untuk membungkam mulut Ino sehingga Sai terbebas dari pertanyaan yang enggan ia jawab. Namun rupanya tidak seperti sesaat yang lalu, kali ini Ino tetap melontarkan pertanyaan sembari mengunyah buah apel yang ada di mulutnya.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya penasaran.

Sai mendesah pasrah. Mata biru Ino terus menatapnya dengan penuh tuntutan. Warna birunya yang begitu cerah seakan sedang memaksanya untuk memberikan jawaban.

"Karena itu hanyalah sebuah dongeng, di mana bagian akhirnya selalu bertuliskan 'Pangeran dan Putri hidup bahagia selamanya'."

Mata Ino berkedip lebih cepat. "Jadi … kau tidak menyukai akhir yang bahagia?" tanyanya bingung. Setahu Ino, semua orang di dunia pasti menginginkan sebuah akhir yang bahagia, bukan begitu?

"Bagaimana mereka bisa hidup bahagia selamanya sedang mereka saja baru bertemu dan tidak saling mengenal dengan baik. Ayah dan ibuku yang sudah lama saling mengenal saja bahkan tidak bisa hidup bersama selamanya." Sai bicara begitu serius. Tidak sadar bahwa dirinya terpancing menjawab pertanyaan Ino dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Ino terkejut, dan ia tidak menutupinya. Mata birunya bahkan membulat sempurna. "Ayah dan ibumu … bercerai?" tanyanya tak percaya dan Sai hanya mengangguk.

"Kenapa? Kapan?" Ino bertanya lagi, kali ini dengan sedikit tergesa. Sai bahkan bisa menangkap ada kecemasan di raut wajahnya.

Sai merutuki diri. Kapan pembicaraan ini jadi berubah arah? Ia menghela napas panjang, lalu mengakhiri tatapan mereka. "Sudahlah. Lupakan saja," ujarnya.

"Kau memintaku untuk melupakannya?" Ino menjeda. Menunggu Sai untuk menjawab. Namun tidak ada satu kata pun keluar dari mulutnya. Bahkan sepasang mata hitam itu tak jua kembali menatapnya. Kedua tangan Ino meremas selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. " Aku bahkan tidak mengingat hal itu. Bukankah kau tahu, tidak ada satu pun yang kuingat tentang dirimu, Sasuke."

Sai pun memejamkan kedua matanya. Menyesali kebodohannya sendiri.

"Ino, aku tidak bermaksud—"

"Tak apa." Ino tersenyum. Setidaknya ia mencoba. "Mungkin kau yang tidak ingin mengingatnya. Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk bercerita."

Dan Sai tahu, wanita itu tidak benar-benar tersenyum.

Secara bersamaan keduanya menunduk. Sepi kini mendominasi. Sai dan Ino sama-sama bungkam. Membiarkan pikiran mereka berkelana. Untungnya, suara ketukan pintu menyelamatkan kecangungan yang dirasakan keduanya. Dua pasang mata itu menatap arah pintu dan mendapati Kakashi berjalan masuk lalu berdiri di sisi Ino yang kosong.

"Kenapa kau menatapku begitu, Ino? Kau tidak suka aku datang?" tanya Kakashi diakhiri dengan tawa renyahnya.

Ino berpura-pura memasang wajah kesal. "Tentu saja. Kedatanganmu bagai isyarat bahwa waktu kunjungan Sasuke sudah berakhir."

Ino kembali menunjukkan senyuman manisnya, bahkan pada Sai yang menjatuhkan tatapan untuknya lagi. Ia juga membalas tawa Kakashi yang mengajaknya berbincang-bincang. Sampai akhirnya Sai menutup pintu ruangan Ino, perempuan itu masih menghadiahi senyuman dan lambaian tangan pada Sai. Seolah-olah tidak ada yang terjadi sebelumnya.

Sai tidak mengerti. Mengapa ia harus sekalut ini? mengetahui bahwa ia telah melukai Ino, meskipun itu tanpa kesengajaan. Sai merasa tak tenang. Ino pasti terluka, walau tadi wanita itu berusaha terlihat baik-baik saja.

Sai bangkit. Matanya tidak bisa terpejam. Raut wajah Ino terus membayanginya. Ia menghela napas lalu berjalan keluar kamar. Lampu masih belum menyala. Sepertinya sejak ia kembali dari rumah sakit ayahnya belum juga pulang, atau mungkin tidak pulang lagi. Sebagai seorang polisi patroli, beliau sering dituntut tidak pulang. Sai tidak heran. Tapi kadang ia membatin, apakah Sasuke sering mengalami rasa sepi seperti ini? Seorang diri di rumah seluas ini?

Langkah kaki Sai menjadi satu-satunya suara pengusir sepi. Dengan meraba dinding kanannya, Sai berjalan merambat menuju kamar Sasuke. Kamar yang berada persis di sebelah kamar yang Sai gunakan sekarang. Pintu terbuka, dan Sai langsung menyalakan penerang kamar Sasuke. Ini adalah kunjungan ketiga Sai setelah dirinya kembali ke rumah mereka. Rumah saat mereka masih tinggal bersama.

Dipandangi foto-foto yang terpajang rapi di atas meja Sasuke. Ada tiga pigura yang menampilkan foto berbeda. Pigura paling besar, yang terletak paling dekat dengan komputer Sasuke adalah foto keluarga utuh mereka. Foto itu nyaris kusam, bagian sudut atas foto itu tampak buram. Walau begitu, Sai selalu tersenyum setiap kali menatap gambar penuh kenangan itu. Dalam foto ini, semuanya tersenyum dengan penuh bahagia. Saat itu, Sai dan Sasuke tidak pernah tahu bahwa dua tahun setelah gambar itu diambil, mereka akan hidup terpisah.

Di sebelahnya adalah foto dirinya dengan Sasuke. Sai ingat, foto ini diambil saat Sasuke menginap di Kumo. Waktu itu Sasuke masih duduk di bangku sekolah menengah kelas dua dan dia datang seorang diri kala itu. Dua hari yang amat sangat menyenangkan bagi Sai, karena setelah itu Sasuke tidak pernah lagi datang sewaktu liburan sekolah. Sai mengangkat pigura yang memiliki ukuran lebih kecil dibanding pigura sebelumnya. Ia dan Sasuke saling merangkul dan tersenyum riang setelah bermain basket di taman dekat rumah.

Sai menghela napas berat. Kenangan yang seharusnya indah kini terasa begitu menyakitkan untuk dikenang. Satu-satunya kakak yang Sai miliki sekarang telah tiada. Sasuke, kakak terbaiknya. Meski mereka hidup terpisah, namun Sasuke selalu memberikan yang terbaik untuk Sai. Ia bahkan rela memberikan ibu untuk Sai ketika mereka dituntut untuk memilih.

Setelah meletakkan pigura itu kembali. Mata hitam Sai beralih menatap pigura terakhir. Foto Sasuke bersama Ino. Keduanya sama-sama tersenyum, meski Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis tetapi wajahnya terlihat bahagia. Sai senang ada orang lain yang bisa membuat kakaknya tersenyum. Lama Sai memperhatikan gambar perempuan di samping Sasuke yang juga tersenyum dengan lebar. Sai jadi teringat kejadian tadi siang bersamanya. Entah ini bisa disebut sebagai pertengkaran pertama mereka atau bukan, namun yang pasti, karena dirinya lah senyuman Ino menghilang.

Dan entah mengapa Sai tidak menyukai itu. Selain merasa tak enak hati, Sai kini menyalahi diri sendiri. Mungkin karena awalnya Sai berpegang teguh untuk tidak terlalu ikut campur ke dalam ikatan antara Sasuke dan Ino. Ikatan hubungan mereka yang sesungguhnya. Karena sekali lagi, Sai bukanlah Sasuke. Niatan dirinya menjadi Sasuke hanya agar ingatan Ino kembali. Tidak lebih. Tapi setelah menghabiskan hari dengan Ino. Sai tahu, tidak mungkin dirinya tidak memberi perhatian pada gadis itu layaknya seorang kekasih. Seperti dirinya adalah Sasuke, yang memang seharusnya dilakukan mengingat Sai menjadi Sasuke di depan Ino. Kekasih Ino. Mau tidak mau Sai harus melakukannya.

Juga, Sai tidak bisa lagi melangkah mundur.

….

Pintu terbuka. Ino yang sedang asik membaca buku cerita pemberian Sakura segera menutup bukunya setelah menyelipkan kertas pembatas. Ia memasang senyum manis pada sosok laki-laki yang tengah berjalan menghampirinya.

"Hai," sapa Sai seraya mengelus lembut puncak kepala Ino. "Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?"

"Baik. Sepertinya, sih, lebih baik dari hari kemarin," jawab Ino saat Sai sudah duduk di sampingnya.

Sai tersenyum tipis mengetahui Ino telah kembali ceria. Tangannya masih setia mengelus rambut pirang panjangnya, yang kemudian berpindah mengambil buku yang berada di atas pangkuan Ino. Buku dongeng lagi, batinnya sedikit kesal. Kenapa pula Sakura harus membelikan buku-buku macam begini pada Ino?

"Kali ini apa lagi?" tanya Sai saat mengangkat buku itu. "Pangeran katak? Kau tidak membayangkan aku menjadi seekor katak, kan?" Kali ini Sai menatap Ino penuh selidik.

Perempuan pirang itu tertawa lepas. Diambilnya buku dongeng pemberian Sakura dari tangan Sai, lalu Ino letakkan di meja dekat kasurnya.

"Dan kau membutuhkan ciumanku kalau ingin kembali menjadi pangeran," ledek Ino, yang masih terkekeh geli. Ia tidak menduga kalau kekasihnya akan berpikir begitu, mengingat pembahasan mereka mengenai dongeng kemarin kelihatannya tidak dia sukai.

Namun bukan hanya tanggapan Sai mengenai dongeng yang membuat Ino merasa bahwa pria di depannya berbeda. Tapi sebuah kecupan ringan yang mendarat di ujung hidungnya semakin membuat Ino yakin. Kekasihnya ini sangat jauh berbeda dari biasanya.

"Seperti itu?" tanya Sai, yang kembali mengelus lembut puncak kepala Ino. Ia bahkan tesenyum tipis melihat Ino yang masih menatapnya tak percaya. Ino terkejut. Namun setelah terdiam agak lama, barulah ia ikut tersenyum.

Walaupun merasa begitu senang, namun Ino masih kikuk mendapat perlakuan yang tiba-tiba dan sangat tak terduga dari kekasihnya barusan. Selain karena jantungnya yang berdebar-debar kencang, kecupan singkat tadi adalah kecupan perdana yang Ino terima sejak ia terbangun dari tidur panjangnya. Pada hakikatnya, mungkin mereka pernah melakukan lebih dari ini. Itu pasti, mengingat status mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Namun karena tidak ada satu pun memori mengenai itu, Ino mengangap tindakan tadi menjadi sebuah kecupan istimewa meskipun hanya mendarat di ujung hidungnya.

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu sebanyak dua kali. Sai menyahut, mempersilakan masuk. Pintu terbuka dan Sai langsung berdiri. Salah satu petugas yang berjaga di depan pintu Ino mendorong kursi roda dan menghentikannya tepat di samping Sai.

"Biar aku saja," kata Sai. Petugas itu pun mengangguk paham lalu berjalan keluar. Berbeda sekali dengan Ino yang kini menatap Sai penuh tanya.

"Aku meminta pada Kakashi untuk mengganti kamarmu," jelas Sai sembari memindahkan tabung infus Ino. Setelah itu, Sai menyingkap kain yang menyelimuti tubuh Ino kemudian kedua tangannya mulai menyusup ke bagian belakang tubuh Ino. Secara refleks Ino melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Sai.

"Sebelum kemari aku juga sudah mendapatkan ijin dari Dokter Kabuto," sambung Sai sambil mengangkat tubuh Ino dengan hati-hati. Seperti tubuh Ino terbuat dari kaca yang mudah pecah.

Tubuh Ino pun berpindah. Segera diambilnya selimut yang berada di atas kasur untuk menutupi kedua kaki Ino. Sesudah itu, Sai pun mendorong kursi roda meninggalkan kamar lama Ino. Salah satu polisi yang berjaga berjalan mengikuti di belakang, sedangkan sisanya mengemasi barang-barang Ino.

"Kau baik-baik saja, kan?" tanya Sai ketika mereka keluar dari lift. Ino sedikit mendongak sebelum menjawabnya dengan anggukan kepala. Pertanyaan itu tidak terlontar satu kali dari mulut Sai. Lewat beberapa meter Sai akan mengajukannya lagi dan Ino sama sekali tidak keberatan, malahan ia senang tahu kalau Sai begitu mengkhawatirkannya.

Mata Ino menyipit saat sinar matahari menerpa wajahnya. Sai yang menyadari gerakan kepala Ino yang menghindar segera menepikan kursi roda yang membawa Ino. Dilepasnya jaket yang ia kenakan dan menyampirkan di atas kepala pirangnya. Sai berjongkok. Secara lembut ia merapikan jaketnya agar nyaman dikenakan Ino. Kedua tangannya yang semula menggenggam jaket kini turun merapikan helaian rambut yang sedikit berantakan.

"Apa matamu terasa perih?" tanya Sai. Satu tangannya mengelus dahi Ino. Membawa beberapa helai rambut pirang Ino dan menyisipkannya ke belakang telinga.

Ino menggeleng dengan wajah memerah. Saking berdebarnya, ia bahkan tidak sanggup menatap mutiara hitam di depannya.

"Dulu aku penasaran, bagaimana rasanya terik matahari, angin yang berembus, tetesan hujan," ujar Ino, melemparkan tatapannya ke langit. Baru dilihatnya warna langit yang begitu biru dengan hiasan awan putih berbagai bentuk secara langsung. Kemudian matanya terpejam begitu Ino merasakan ada udara menyentuh tubuhnya. Menggacak-acak poni pirangnya. Meresapi ujung-ujung rambutnya yang menggelitik. Angin baru saja menyambutnya.

"Sekarang aku merasakannya." Ia pun tersenyum sembari membuka kedua matanya lagi, yang langsung di sambut oleh mata hitam kekasihnya

"Rapunzel sudah terbebas dari menara," sahut Sai, membuat senyuman Ino melebar sempurna.

Satu keinginannya telah terkabulkan. Padahal sungguh Ino tidak menganggap serius pembicaraan mereka kemarin, walaupun ia ingin. Apalagi saat itu kekasihnya seperti tidak benar-benar menanggapi. Siapa sangka sang pacar yang biasanya bersikap cuek dan kadang dingin bisa menjadi sehangat ini.

Ino jadi sedikit menyangsikan, apa pria ini benar-benar kekasihnya? Apa pria ini masihlah sama dengan pria yang Ino temui kemarin-kemarin?

"Kamar barumu ada di sana." Sai menunjuk ke kanan gedung. Tepatnya mengarah ke sebuah kamar yang berada tak jauh dari taman rumah sakit. "Kita bisa keluar kamar, berada di taman, atau berjalan-jalan setiap hari kalau kau mau."

"Kau suka?" tanya Sai, kembali menatap Ino dengan senyum tipisnya.

"Sangat," jawab Ino. Kepala pirangnya mengangguk antusias.

Tiba-tiba Sai menggenggam tangan Ino lembut, membuat pandangan mereka bertemu. Pria itu membiarkan tiga detik terlewatkan oleh hening, sebelum akhirnya menghela napas dalam. Ino mengerut bingung, melihat pria di depannya tampak sedikit putus asa. Seperti ada sesuatu yang ingin diutarakan, namun terlalu berat terucap.

"Maaf." Sai menghela napas lagi. "Soal kemarin, aku benar-benar—"

"Tidak apa-apa." Ino membalas genggaman tangan Sai. "Sungguh."

Sai menunduk. Menghindari mata biru Ino yang tampak begitu meyakinkan. Wanita ini bersungguh-sungguh, tapi Sai tetap saja merasa bersalah.

"Bukan aku tidak mau mengingatnya. Sebenarnya tidak ada masalah karena aku sudah bisa menerima keadaan keluargaku. Hanya saja …." Sai menghentikan ucapannya, kembali menatap Ino.

"Kau takut membebaniku dengan kisahmu?" Ino mencoba menebak. Sai mengangguk ragu. Tebakan Ino tidaklah salah, hanya sedikit kurang tepat.

Ino tersenyum lembut. "Bukan hanya tentangku saja yang ingin kuketahui, yang ingin kuingat. Tapi juga tentangmu … aku ingin mengetahuinya." Ibu jari Ino mengelus telapak tangan Sai yang membungkus jari-jarinya dengan kehangatan. Berupaya menyakinkan pada kekasihnya kalau tidak ada yang perlu untuk dicemaskan olehnya.

"Waktu itu saja, namamu yang lebih dulu kuingat daripada namaku sendiri."

Sai masih terdiam. Kali ini membiarkan mata mereka larut dalam pandangan beberapa saat. Bagaimana bisa ada mata seindah ini? Biru bak menggambarkan langit. Seperti ada ketenangan dan keceriaan setiap kali menatapnya. Ditambah dengan lengkungan manis pada bibirnya. Perpaduan yang sangat cantik.

Dan Ino benar. Bahkan nama Sasuke yang dia ingat kala itu. Sepertinya tidak ada salahnya dan tak perlu ada lagi yang Sai ragukan. Sai tersenyum tipis sebelum mulai berbicara.

"Mereka berpisah saat umurku masih sepuluh tahun dan sepertinya ketidakcocokanlah yang menjadi alasan mereka memutuskan itu. Aku pun tidak tahu apa dan kenapa pastinya, namun mulai saat itu aku tinggal bersama ayahku. Yah, seperti yang kaulihat. Aku sudah bisa menerimanya, seiring berjalannya waktu."

Jemari Ino yang terbebas dari genggaman hangat kekasihnya bergerak menelurusi pipi dan garis rahang Sai.

"Mungkin saja itu adalah ' _happy ending'_ untuk mereka." Sebuah senyum manis kembali Ino hadirkan ketika mata hitam Sai menatapnya lagi, yang sebelumnya sempat menatap jemari Ino di wajahnya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Seketika itu juga Sai terkekeh pelan. Ino balas melontarkan pertanyaan yang sedari tadi Sai layangkan untuknya. Sai mengangguk yakin. Pertama kalinya Sai menceritakan kisah yang selama ini ia rahasiakan dari orang kebanyakan, dan respon yang ia dapat dari wanita di depannya ternyata begitu meringankan. Ada kehangatan saat tahu wanita pirang itu juga mencemaskan dirinya.

Rasa inikah yang Sasuke dapatkan saat bersamanya?

Suara deheman yang cukup kuat disertai batuk-batuk kecil mengambil atensi dua pasang mata yang saling bertatapan itu. Disamping mereka berdiri sosok perempuan merah muda yang memasang senyuman lebar.

"Sungguh. Tadinya aku tidak ingin mengganggu kalian, tapi makin lama aku makin tidak tahan," ledek Sakura sambil tertawa.

Tak bisa disembunyikan lagi. Wajah Ino merona hebat.

…

Sakura datang bersama Shikamaru. Mereka mengatakan kalau kedatangannya kali ini sekaligus untuk merayakan kepindahan Ino. Alasan yang terdengar sedikit konyol, tapi apapun alasannya Ino senang mendapat kunjungan dari mereka. Apalagi Sakura juga membawakan buku-buku baru. Dengan wajah ceria Ino menerimanya setelah sebelumnya Sai memindahkan tubuh Ino dari kursi roda ke kasur barunya.

Sakura sempat meledek bagai anak kecil yang kegirangan ketika Sai menggendong Ino, membuat wajah Ino sukses merona lagi. Dan Sebelum buku-buku itu sampai ke tangan Ino, Sai lebih dulu merebutnya. Melihat-lihat buku apa yang kali ini Sakura bawa.

"Kenapa memangnya? Aku kan tidak mungkin membawa buku pelajaran untuk dibaca Ino." Sakura memprotes saat tahu alasan Sai melakukan itu. "Seleramu payah!"

Ino mengangguk setuju. Sai menyerah. Ia membiarkan kedua wanita ini terlibat pembicaraan yang begitu seru, bagi mereka.

Sai dan Shikamaru mengalah keluar ruangan. Duduk di depan kamar Ino yang masih dijaga ketat oleh dua orang polisi.

"Aktingmu makin menyakinkan saja." Shikamaru memulai pembicaraan.

"Kuanggap itu sebagai pujian." Sama seperti pria di sebelahnya, Sia pun berbicara tanpa menatap ke arahnya. Pandangan mereka tertuju ke depan.

"Jadi, apa saja yang sudah kau dapatkan?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Jalan buntu. Aku tidak bisa bergerak bebas untuk mencari. Yang kulakukan baru sebatas seperti yang kulakukan padamu, dan semua teman Sasuke juga mengatakan hal yang sama. Kecil kemungkinannya dia memiliki seorang musuh."

"Lalu, Ino?"

Sai melirik, "Jadi bagian Ino juga membuatmu penasaran sekarang?"

"Ya. Apa ada masalah?"

Sai menggeleng. "Tidak," jawabnya. Mata hitam itu kembali menatap ke depan, sengaja menghindari tatapan pria di sampingnya. Shikamaru memang tidak pernah ragu. Sangat jauh berbeda dengan jawaban yang Sai berikan tadi. Ya, Sai meragukan jawabannya sendiri.

"Sampai detik ini semua masih sama, kecuali kondisi kesehatannya. Dia masih tidak tahu apa-apa dan juga belum ada tanda-tanda ingatannya kembali," jelas Sai.

"Dari awal kau pasti tahu kalau proses itu bisa memakan waktu yang tidak sebentar." Shikamaru menjeda. Matanya masih menatap pada Sai. "Dan kau pasti tahu apa yang salah juga harus diluruskan, nantinya. Entah saat itu ingatan Ino sudah kembali atau tidak. Kau tidak bisa selamanya menjadi Sasuke, bukan?"

Perkataan Shikamaru sukses merebut atensi Sai. Suka tak suka, Sai mengakui apa yang dikatakan Shikamaru benar adanya. Namun ia tidak menyetujui pada bagian ingatan Ino yang tidak kembali. Tidak bisa. Sai sudah memutuskan ia akan berhenti menjadi Sasuke sampai ingatan Ino pulih. Sampai pelaku yang harus mempertanggungjawabkan perbuatan kejinya tertangkap!

Setelah hening mendominasi. Shikamaru mulai kembali membuka suara.

"Apa kau tidak pernah memikirkan ini sebelumnya?" Dan pertanyaan ini berhasil menarik perhatian Sai.

"Selama Sasuke dan Ino menghilang. Apakah kalian pernah menerima telepon yang meminta uang tebusan?" lanjut Shikamaru, menatap Sai dengan serius. "Jika tidak, bukankah ini terdengar aneh?"

"Aku juga berpikiran sama. Apa tujuan dibalik penculikan Sasuke dan Ino tanpa adanya permintaan tebusan, padahal mereka menghilang cukup lama. Karena itu pula aku menjatuhkan kecurigaan pada orang-orang terdekat mereka. Namun, hasilnya nihil." Helaan napas meluncur dari mulut Sai. Tidak ada bukti kuat yang ia temukan setelah mewawancarai kerabat dekat Sasuke dan Ino.

"Dua minggu," gumam Shikamaru pelan. Mata hitamnya terpejam sesaat. Dua minggu memang bukan waktu yang terbilang sebentar.

"Bisa saja lebih dari itu." Tiba-tiba Sai menyahut. Lantaran itu, mata Shikamaru kembali terbuka.

"Perhitungan mereka berdasar dari laporan kehilangan yang diajukan oleh ayahku. Mengusut dari jadwal jaga beliau, tiga hari sebelum pelaporan adalah kali terakhir ia bertemu dengan Sasuke."

"Jadi sebenarnya Sasuke sudah hilang sejak hari Sabtu. Cukup masuk akal. Terakhir aku bertemu dengannya Jumat sore."

"Kebetulan juga seminggu itu aku sedang tidak berkomunikasi dengannya." Sai menghela napasnya lagi. Raut penyesalan tidak dapat ia sembunyikan dengan baik. "Mencari tahu dari pihak Ino pun sepertinya percuma. Dia tidak memiliki orangtua dan sanak saudara lainnya. Kuyakin panti tempat dulu ia tinggal pasti juga tidak mendapat panggilan serupa (permintaan tebusan)."

Kali ini giliran Shikamaru yang menghela napas panjang. Persis yang Sai katakan, jalan buntu. Kurangnya informasi serta petunjuk jadi faktor terbesar terbatasnya langkah mereka. Tempat kejadian perkara juga tidak bisa mereka masuki dan polisi tidak mungkin membeberkan secara gratis mengenai petunjuk yang mereka temukan.

"Sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang aneh." Kali ini suara Sakura mengambil alih. Secara serempak dua pria yang duduk diam di depan kamar Ino menoleh. Saking terlalu tenggelam oleh pikiran masing-masing keduanya sampai tidak menyadari kehadiran Sakura. Tidak hanya itu, mereka bahkan tidak mengetahui kedatangan Dokter Kabuto beserta dua susternya untuk mengecek kondisi Ino.

"Aku pernah menelepon Ino pada awal-awal bulan November, tapi hanya nada sambung yang kuterima. Awalnya kupikir Ino sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, biasanya dia memang begitu kalau pekerjaan sangat menyita waktunya. Aku tidak curiga sama sekali, sampai aku juga terlupa untuk menghubunginya lagi."

Sakura yang sudah duduk di samping Sai kini merogoh isi tasnya. Mengambil ponsel yang sewarna dengan rambutnya, warna merah muda.

"Lalu beberapa hari kemudian dia mengirim pesan padaku." Sakura menunjukkan layar ponsel yang berisi pesan dari Ino pada Sai.

 _ **Aku sedang sibuk. Jangan hubungi aku.**_

Shikamaru juga membaca pesan Ino dan ia belum menemukan sesuatu yang aneh dari isi pesan tersebut.

"Lalu?" tanya Sai. Sepertinya pria ini sepaham dengan Shikamaru.

"Biasanya sesibuk apapun Ino, dia tidak akan pernah berbicara begitu padaku. Paling-paling ia akan bilang kalau ia nanti akan menghubungiku. Saat itu juga aku langsung menghubungi Ino, namun tetap tidak ada jawaban," jelas Sakura yang kemudian mengambil ponselnya dari tangan Shikamaru, jemarinya bergerak lincah di atas layar.

"Dua hari berikutnya aku mendapat kiriman pesan dari Ino, tapi tidak tertera satu huruf pun." Lagi, Sakura menunjukkan layar ponselnya. Dan benar, tidak tertulis apapun pada pesannya. Pesan kosong. Hanya ada identitas si pengirim dan informasi kapan pesan itu diterima.

"Detik itu juga aku langsung menghubunginya, namun baru satu kali nada sambung berbunyi, ponselnya lantas tidak aktif. Begitu seterusnya. Sampai akhirnya aku memutuskan melaporkannya ke kantor polisi."

"Jadi kemungkinannya Ino menghilang lebih dulu daripada Sasuke?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Kemungkinan besar," sahut Sai, terdengar begitu yakin. "Mengapa saat itu kau tidak menceritakan ini padaku?" Kali ini Sai melemparkan pertanyaan pada Sakura. Shikamaru bahkan ikut menatap perempuan merah muda yang kini tertunduk lesu.

"Polisi yang melarangku untuk mengatakan tentang ini pada yang lainnya," jawab Sakura pelan. Tak berani menatap Sai yang tengah mengeram disusul helaan napas berat.

"Lagi pula waktu itu aku belum memercayaimu meski kau adalah adik kembar Sasuke. Aku baru mengenalmu, wajarkan." Takut-takut Sakura mengangkat wajahnya, mencoba memberanikan diri menatap mata hitam Sai.

"Apa ada lagi yang masih kau sembunyikan?" tanya Sai kesal. Yah, meski begitu Sai mencoba untuk meredam kekesalannya pada Sakura. Mau memarahinya sekarang pun rasanya percuma.

Sakura menjawab dengan gelengan kepala. Matanya masih enggan bertemu dengan mata milik Sai.

"Apa mungkin Sasuke yang mendapat telepon permintaan tebusan untuk Ino?" Shikamaru berasumsi. Dan pendapatnya berhasil meredakan ketegangan di antara Sai dan Sakura.

"Dan bisa jadi saat itu mungkin terjadi sesuatu?" lanjutnya, dan langsung mendapat anggukan kepala tanda setuju dari Sai dan juga Sakura.

Sai harus berterima kasih pada sahabat baik kakaknya ini. Walau masih dalam bentuk spekulasi tanpa bukti, tapi pendapat Shikamaru cukup masuk akal. Setidaknya kabut yang menutup jalan Sai perlahan menghilang. Dan sekarang ada sebuah petunjuk untuk membuktikan kebenaran asumsi Shikamaru tadi.

Buku rekening Sasuke.

Benar atau tidaknya, Sai akan mencari tahu.

Bersambung.

 **Ucul Note :**

 **Flower Rara :** Makasih ya :D

 **Ciheelight :** Maaf aku apdetnya lama T-T kemarin2 sibuk ngapdet yang onoh hahaha, semoga masih suka sama ceritanya ya. Yeayy kita sama, aku juga suka sama Saiino :D makasih banyak ya buat semangatnya ^^

 **Aoi to Sakura :** Ucul disini :D Makasih loh udah suka *nangesterharu*semoga misterinya masih dapet ya, maklum saya masih belajar nyemplung di genre ini hehehe...

 **Guest :** Makasih ya guest-san ^^apaan tuh yang ganjel, ups, salah ganjil deng hahaha... silakan aja tebak2, bebas kok saya mah. Soalnya cerita ini udah saya pikirkan sampe ending :D

 **Hana :** Sip ^^

 **Pinkkeu :** Makasih ya :D

 **Twin's Sister :** Bagaimana? dari chap 2 ini kira2 pertanyaanmu bisa kejawab ngak? Hehehe...

 **Curcul :**

 **Hai ^^**

 **Apakah masih ada yang inget sama cerita ini? *ditimpukinbantal***

 **Maaf karena aku apdetnya lama dan chap selanjutnya kayanya juga bakalan lama. Mohon dimengerti ya ^^ Ini aja masih anget dari kompi langsung aku apdet, kebetulan liat tanggal, eh sama kaya tanggal publish pertama kali, jadi pas 5 bulan yak hahaha (pasang cengiran tanpa dosa)**

 **Btw, happy anniversary buat yamanaka family. Gomen ngak bisa ikut ngeramein, makanya aku apdet fic ini deh, itung2 ikut ngeramein archive Saiino yak (walau telat dan ngak ada dedek Inojin juga) hahaha**

 **Semoga cerita ini masih menyenangkan untuk dibaca, kalau engga ya jangan dipaksa hehehe. Sampai ketemu chap selanjutnya ya.**

 **14 – 05 – 16**

 **.**

 **[U W] — Istri sah Taka, One Ok Rock :* —**


End file.
